One Piece: A Speedster's Trouble
by Hilaryirwin
Summary: Luffy and his crew set out on another adventure after defeating the "Lightning Pirates". They come across Gray Power, a well known young man, said to have eaten the "Speed Speed" Fruit and has gained the ability to move at great speed. Gray proved to be a disturbing foe, one who's incredibly strong. Gray formed an alliance with "The crossed beard pirates", in order to kill Luffy.


_**One Piece**_

 **A SPEEDSTER'S TROUBLE**

 **A fiction**

 **By**

 **IRWIN CARUSO**

 **C1**

 _On the Sunny, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook and Chopper are all celebrating, Drinking and dancing due to their victory towards the Lightning pirates._

"yeah! We sure showed them who's boss" Luffy said with a huge grin. Chopper asked Luffy where their next destination was, which made Nami raged in. "Hey! That's for me to decide" Nami said. Luffy told Nami that he is the captain and that he decides where they'll go, but Nami replied, telling him that that was none of her concern. Nico Robin told them to stop celebrating that there were Marines ahead of them. This made them all, except Robin, Yell. "Zoro, Sanji, Brook, hold on tight" Luffy said as he held them together and stretched his arm like a catapult, which flung them all towards the Marine ship, with Luffy yelling "Gum gum catapult". Usopp and Chopper are thankful they didn't go with them, before Luffy stretched his arm backwards to grab them towards the Marine ship."What kinda captain are you?!" Usopp and Chopper asked loudly. "You said something?" Luffy asked while picking his nose. "Heck yeah we said something!" Chopper and Usopp replied screamingly.

They all turned around and saw Marine soldiers with weapons. "Piece of cake" Zoro said with a grin. Usopp told Luffy that he does not want to get involved with the fighting, that he had 'Fight now and die disease'. Luffy told Usopp that he won't be needing his help, that he could handle the Marines easily. Usopp felt left-behind so he decided to fight, stating that he's only doing it to prove that he is the strongest. Before they could start fighting, a flash of black and white crashed into the Marine ship, splitting it in half. The Strawhats and the Marines all gasped in awe, the way the ship was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Luffy stretched his arm to grab the Sunny and flung himself back to their ship as his crew mates grabbed him. Zoro asked if Luffy was going to leave them behind and luffy said that he wasn't going to, that he knew they would hang on. "Yeah like hell!" they all yelled. Nami, Franky, and Robin came, asking what that was but got a null answer.

 _ **ELSEWHERE**_

 _Gray Power(The Speedster) walked into a bar to meet his cousin, Doflamingo, who was talking to some pirates said to be a myth "The Crossed beard pirates"._

"Never thought I'd meet you here" Gray Power said with a devilish grin. Doflamingo told Gray to have a seat. Gray was amazed seeing the crossed beard pirates. Looking at their tatooes, he jested, saying that he thought they would have a beard crossed by another beard as their symbol, but instead they had a beard crossed by two swords. Doflamingo wants them to destroy the Straw hats. "Do it yourself" Gray said. Doflamingo counters by saying that he'd do it but then he'd have to kill Gray first, if he was going to disobey him. "You'll team up with these guys and kill the Straw hats. It shouldn't be that hard" Doflamingo said. Gray agrees to this and speeds off.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY AT THE SUNNY**_

"What?! Out of money?!" Nami screamed. Zoro told Nami to keep quiet that it was not as if someone was dying. Nami yelled even more, this time at Zoro's ears. Nico Robin came, telling them that she thinks she knows who 'The speedster' was. All the Straw hats came together in a circle, sitting, as Nico Robin began talking. "From the book i read, his name is Gray Power and he is a cousin to Doflamingo". All listening, except Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, gasped in fear after hearing Doflamingo."Not only that, he also has a bounty of 595,000,000 beli. Hearing this made all of them except Nico Robin scream"595,000,000 beli!?" With their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Usopp prays to Buddha that they don't meet him again, while Luffy prays they do, stating, that he'll have a test of strength with him. They approached an island nearby and dropped their anchor. As soon as they came down from the ship, Luffy ran with speed into a nearby restaurant, shouting "Food". Zoro, as vice captain, told the crew to be vigilant, that they shouldn't let their guard down. Usopp and Chopper claimed that they wanted stay and guard the ship, when Zoro, who was already leaving, told them that they don't even want the two of them to come.

 _ **At the restaurant**_

 _Just as Luffy stuffed himself with meat, a boy around the age of 19-21, wearing a black scarf with a black t-shirt on white trousers, with a white jacket that had "Capt'n Gray" written on it, came in, and ordered for food._

This brought fear to those in the restaurant, except luffy, who barely even noticed him. Gray took Luffy's hat and wore it, stating that it was nice and soft. He did this, knowing it would stir up a fight between the two of them, if he refused to give Luffy his hat back. Luffy kindly asked for his hat back but Gray refused to give it back. Luffy tried punching him but couldn't, Gray was too fast for him. Luffy then realized that he was the speedster that wrecked the Marine's ship. Luffy, already in 2nd gear punched Gray out, breaking the restaurant's door, and taking his hat back as it fell to the ground. Gray stood up and told Luffy that it was out of luck, and that he won't let his guard down again. Luffy struck again but missed. He tried a couple of times but missed. Gray explained to Luffy that he ate the 'Speed Speed' fruit, punching Luffy with great speed for 24 seconds. After Gray stopped punching, Luffy fell down on his knee with his face roughed up. "Ha! I punched you 906 times Strawhat, and you punched me just once" Gray said with ease. Luffy smiled as he got up slowly. "Is that all you got?" Luffy asked, as blood rushed from his forehead and mouth. An angry Gray tried to hit Luffy again, then Zoro, from nowhere, came in to block the hit. Gray marvel at the sight that Zoro used just a sword to block the hit.

"I am Gray Power and it's nice to meet you...swordsman" Gray said as he introduced himself to Zoro. Zoro also introduced himself as Roronoa Zoro. "The pirate hunter?" Gray asked. Zoro replied Gray by saying that he never said he was a pirate hunter, and that Gray shouldn't call him that. Luffy thanked Zoro but told him that he could handle Gray. Gray told them he had to go, that when they meet next, he'll kill Luffy. Gray left, and Luffy picked his hat that had fallen from the punch earlier, dusts it, and made his way back to the Sunny, as Zoro followed him behind.

 _ **Evening, At the Sunny**_

All the Straw hats were in the ship. Sanji served dinner and they all ate. Nami asked what happened. Zoro told them that Luffy got attacked by Gray. They were shocked hearing this, but were grateful that their captain came back alive. "Yo ho ho ho ho ho!" Brook laughed, stating that he believes in Luffy, that he will beat Gray. "Yeah you just have to believe in yourself" Franky said to Luffy. Luffy looked at his crew mates as they smiled at each other. "Then it's settled" Luffy said as he came out of the ship room to climbed the sail. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU CRAY PEPPER!" Luffy shouted. The crew sighed at him, calling Gray's name while thinking of a spicy lobster. "It's Gray Power you idiot!" Usopp, Nami, Franky and Sanji shouted. Elsewhere, Gray Smiled hearing Luffy.

 _Around 6:15am the next day, a ship at the other side of the lsland was headed towards theirs. It seemed unknown, because there was nothing on the flag that would make it identifiable. Zoro, who sited it , alerted everyone and they all came out of their rooms in the Sunny._

"Alright!" Yelled Luffy, who was hoping for action. His crew mates wondered how he could be so energetic all the time. The unknown ship stopped close to theirs. Someone from the unknown ship fired a laser beam at the Strawhats. Luffy told them to leave their ship for the island, so as to avoid destroying the Sunny. It appeared there were 5 people on the unknown ship, and apparently, they were part of the legendary crossed beard pirates crew.

They followed the Straw hats down to the island and introduced themselves as members of the crossed beard pirates. Hearing this made Luffy and Zoro laugh, thinking they couldn't pick any better name than 'the crossed beard pirates'. They laughed hard ignoring the fact that they haven't heard of them. While laughing, Ray, one of their member, slammed Zoro and Luffy towards a rock nearby. This caused the people present, except the Strawhats, to flee.

Franky charged towards Ray, attacking him with a "strong right". Ray punched Franky into the sky, which sends him far into the island. This shocked the crew, seeing as their shipwright, captain, and vice captain were hit easily. Sanji on the other hand kicked Ray, but causing less damage.

Ray spin kicked Sanji, but Sanji blocked with his hands. "It seems that your leg attacks are weak". Sanji said lighting up his cigar. Sanji told the crew that he would handle Ray. Another member from the crossed beard pirates shot a laser beam, but is redirected by Zoro who was just getting up. "Gum gum bazooka" Luffy fired at 'Ju Baq' the guy that fired the beam. Ju Baq who wasn't especting it, fell to the ground. "That's why he's the captain" Usopp Boasted. Sanji kept attacking Ray, forcing him to a corner. The three remaining crossed beards charged at the Straw hats. A man called Goldy Ball took on Zoro and Jackie Ironfist took on Luffy. Brook, Chopper, and Usopp took on Rob Nuall.

 _Luffy ordered Nami and Robin to go look for Franky._

Ray explained to Sanji that he ate the 'power power' fruit and that he can increase his power to infinite. Sanji knew it was a bluff because his body won't be able to handle it. Ray attacked Sanji with a 'power power' punch. Sanji blocked with his hand but the attack sent him flying backwards towards a building.

Meanwhile Jackie Ironfist attacked Luffy with his 'Metal metal' punch. Luffy blocked Jackie's punch. "You better have something better than that, if not there's going to be a big problem for you". Luffy said. Jackie gave a silent Reply. "Alright! Gum gum bazooka" Luffy said as he countered Jackie's attack.

 _Zoro Who was about fighting Goldy Ball admired his captain's quick victory with a grin in his face, but wonders why Goldy wasn't even moving or trying to attack._

Rob Nuall told Brook, Usopp, and Chopper not to Underestimate him, that he has eaten the 'Mirror mirror' fruit and if they attack him he'll reflect it. Hearing this made Usopp shiver, and he asked how they could defeat such person. Chopper said that he might be bluffing. Chopper attacked Nuall with his 'Rumble Ball: heavy point'. Nuall Shielded himself with his 'Mirror mirror' Reflect, causing mirrors to appear from thin air. A replica of Chopper came out the mirror and attacked Chopper with the same attack.

Luffy asked chopper if they needed any help but before they could answer, Zoro told Luffy to go and check on Nami and Robin. This made Usopp and Chopper asked if Zoro wanted them dead. Zoro showed no concern and turned to look at Goldy, but he disappeared.

 _Zoro decided to fight Nuall alone. Chopper and usopp are happy hearing this, but Brook still wanted to fight. Meanwhile, Ray and Sanji are exhausted at the hits they've given themselves._

Ray attacked Sanji with a 'power power' Bull hammer, which sends Sanji flying up. Ray jumped up with speed and gave Sanji a 'Power power' Machine punch (causing multi hits), sending Sanji to the ground. Sanji, who lit another cigar, decided to end it all. Ray came with full speed towards Sanji, who spinned round, charging his leg till a flame aura surrounded it. Sanji jumped up, spinning like a sonic ball, then used a 'Diable jambe Flambage shot' on Ray, hitting Ray's head, which cracked his skull.

Ray stood for 15 seconds before falling to the ground. "I guess he's the power house here" The cook said before removing his cigar from his mouth and dropping it besides Ray as he went on to meet Zoro.

"By the looks of things, i don't think you'll be needing any help...shithead" Sanji said softly as he approached Zoro. "I think we agree for once...stupid cook" Zoro replied with a grin. Sanji told Zoro that he's going to meet Luffy and the others, and that he wants Usopp, Chopper, and Brook to come too. Zoro told him that he's fine with that, that he does not want to hurt them mistakenly.

 _Sanji left with Usopp, Chopper and Brook, leaving Zoro and Rob Nuall, Who gave each other a devilish glare._

Meanwhile, Nami and Nico Robin found Franky who was lying down with his eyes open, facing up. Nami screamed at him asking why he's so relaxed while every one is risking their necks. "No we're not. Those guys are weak" Luffy said as he approached them. "Luffy!" Nami said with a shocking face. Robin asked why Luffy came after them, and Luffy replied, telling them that the crossed beards were nothing to worry about. Luffy assured them not to worry.

Zoro, Rushed towards Nuall to attack him using just one of his sword. Nuall reflected it using his 'mirror mirror' to redirect it, causing a pseudo Zoro to attack Zoro the same way, but zoro shielded. "So they disappear after they attack. I see. a 'mirror mirror' fruit... I've heard of it before... hmm..." Zoro thought to himself.

 _Elsewhere_

Gray Power reported to Doflamingo about the activities on the island, which made Doflamingo laughed. He ordered Gray and the last member of the crossed beard pirates to prepare for battle that the Straw hats might come to their tower, because it's so big they can't miss it. "I trust you can handle all of them?" Doflamingo asked with a devilish look. Gray ignored him and left to look for Luffy so as to fight him.

Meanwhile, Rob Nuall attacked Zoro with his 'Mirror mirror' multi-Kill Reflection. Causing mirrors to surround Zoro, all showing his reflection. "Perhaps if i attack with speed faster than eyesight it will break "Zoro thought to himself. Zoro relaxed as he used a "3 Sword style Demon multiple slash" Zoro swiftly shattered the mirrors, then slashing Rob Nuall, defeating him.

Note: _The mirrors were broken because Zoro was faster than eyesight. That is, Rob Nuall couldn't see Zoro's attack to reflect it._

Zoro then left to look for Luffy and the others.

 **C2**

Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Brook went the wrong direction and apparently are in the tower's route. "These buildings looks so old" Usopp said, starring at the houses. Sanji told them that they needed to find the others ASAP. Sanji, who sighted a huge tower told Usopp, Chopper and Brook to keep searching for the others, that he was going to check out the tower.

Meanwhile Gray caught up with Luffy. "Strawhat" Gray said with a casual voice. Luffy is excited to meet Gray. He told Nami, Franky, and Robin to head on,that he'll catch up soon. Franky insisted on staying but Luffy told him that he can handle it.

"Don't count on winning, *sea food guy*" Luffy said stretching his arm back and forth towards Gray, as he performs a 'Gum gum pistol'. Gray dodged with ease. ''Speed speed: triple cannon shot" Gray said as he hits Luffy 3000 times this time. "Pathetic" Gray said with disgust. Luffy struggled his way towards getting up. "I...can't lose...here! I'm gonna be king...of the pirates...so i...can't LOSE!". Luffy, roughed up and bloody, used a "Gear 2nd" making him half as fast as Gray.

Luffy punched Gray but missed. Gray used a 'speed speed' slice, causing air from his speed to act as a blade. Luffy barely dodged it. Luffy kept increasing his 'Gear 2nd' advancing his eyes capabilities as Gray came running towards him. "I saw that!" Luffy said as he punched Gray in the Gut which made him bleed from his stomach out his mouth.

 _"A hit" . Gray who came with full speed, received a punch from Luffy in Gear 2nd , had some of his internal organs damaged._ "How...the hell?!" Gray said while bleeding, with Luffy smiling.

 _Meanwhile, Sanji arrived at the tower, kicking a hole in it, using it as a pathway._

"That ought to do it" Sanji said as he proceeds through the steps he founded. There were four paths and a staircase that leads up but Sanji ignored the paths and took the staircase, stating that it would be faster. Doflamingo sensed Sanji's presence and told "Grafall" the last of the crossed beard pirates, to go bring Sanji.

Gray got up. "That...was a good one...eh Strawhat?" Gray said with difficulty as he attacked Luffy with his 'Speed speed' vibration cut, which made his whole body vibrated at speed of light. "Die Strawhat!" Gray shouted as he pierced Luffy, who was out of gear 2nd, with his two hands. Luffy fell to the ground. "I underestimated you...Strawhat" Gray said as he speeds off.

Sanji arrived at the tower's hall, which led to different directions. Grafall met Sanji at the tower's hall and told him not to proceed further. Sanji proceeded, and Grafall kicked him. Sanji blocked with a kick of his. Grafall tried punching Sanji but Sanji dodged and countered by using his legs to kick Grafall on the face. "My bounty is 280,000,000 beli, what's yours?" Grafall asked. Sanji answered by saying ''Below yours''. Grafall laughed as he swiftly kicked Sanji's chest, making him bleed out his mouth.

Elsewhere, Zoro saw Luffy lying on the floor facing up with his eyes open.

Zoro was silent. "MEAT!" Luffy shouted with a neutral face. "So you lost again?" Zoro asked. Luffy replied telling him that he didn't lose, that he has a trick up his sleeves that he wants to test and he's going to use it for his revenge against Gray. Zoro told Luffy to get up, that they have to find the rest of their crew. Luffy said he needed meat first. Zoro sighed, before promising to get him meat. "Hey...the next time i fight 'sea food guy'...I'll win with an iron fist" Luffy said to Zoro with a serious look. He got up and they both left.

 _Nami, Robin and Franky caught up with Usopp, Brook and Chopper and so did Luffy and Zoro. Zoro dragged Luffy by the cheek, into another restaurant as the crew followed them. Usopp explained Sanji's absence to the Strawhats that weren't with them. They all decided to go to the tower._

"Alright! I'm stuffed with meat, time for more fighting" Luffy said with a huge grin while twisting his right arm. Chopper told him to think about himself a little bit. Luffy replied, telling him that he was fine. Nami payed their bill as they left for the tower.

Arriving at the tower, they asked an old man who lived there. "Captain Gray Power lives there. His cousin Doflamingo temporarily stays there too". Hearing this made Usopp scream, telling the crew that he has 'go in the tower and i'm dead' disease Zoro dragged him as they went along. "That moron cook!" Zoro said, starring at the hole on the wall. They saw four paths. Zoro announces that they split up. Nami and Luffy went the first path, Usopp, Brook and Franky went the second, Robin and Chopper went the third, Zoro went the fourth.

Meanwhile, Sanji is all roughed up from Grafall's attack. Grafall told Sanji that he hasn't eaten any devil fruit, that he's just gifted. "Gifted eh?...no choice then, guess i gotta use that move" Sanji replied, lighting another cigar he brought out. "...black flame" Sanji said as flame aura surrounded all his body

Sanji bicycle-kicked Grafall, pushing him to the wall. Sanji's flame aura made him heal faster and increased his attack force and speed.

Sanji hit Grafall multiple times. "Black leg style...Flame gold kick" Sanji said as he kicked Grafall to the Gut, making Grafall bleed, as the wave of his kick blew everything.

Zoro who went through the fourth path, to his surprise, met Goldy Ball. Goldy Ball drew one of the two swords he used. "So you finally showed up" Zoro said to Goldy. Goldy told Zoro to attack. Zoro drew two of his sword and charged towards Goldy, who waited patiently. "...Almighty kill" Goldy said as he dashingly pierced Zoro on his chest and knees. Zoro wondered how he did it with just one attack. Goldy is impressed that Zoro still stands after his attack.

Zoro used a "Demon slash" but Goldy blocked with just his sword and with one hand. Goldy starred at Zoro for 3 seconds before appearing at Zoro's back to cut him. Zoro tried relaxing as Goldy strikes again, but this time Zoro countered using "Tora gari"(Tiger Trap) slicing Goldy's shoulder. Zoro grinned devilishly as he attacked Goldy with "Ushi Bari" (Bull charged) executing a multi-hit attack while running towards Goldy, slicing his shoulder, to his gut and down to his left leg. "That should leave a scar" Zoro said.

Goldy told him not to get cocky.

Goldy decided to end the fight using his '2 sword style devastation', speedily rushing towards Zoro and piercing his stomach. Goldy told Zoro that it was over. Goldy was on his way leaving before Zoro told him to wait. "You made this interesting for me so let me make it interesting for you too" Zoro said, wearing his bandanna, before using 'Asura: one mist silver' causing him to grow six arm and three heads. "Kyuutoryuu(Nine sword style) demon multiple slash"Zoro said as he devastatingly attacked Goldy from every angle, with him not seen. Just his sword slashes were seen. Goldy striked Zoro but missed. Zoro pointed at Goldy with two of his swords, one on each hand. "Gyuuki Yuzume!" (cattle demon brave hoof) Zoro yelled as he lunges forward hitting Goldy with great speed and impact. Goldy bled severely kneeling down. "Hey...it's not over yet..." Zoro raised one of his swords up and a demon holding a gigantic fiery sword appeared. At the sight of this, Goldy with extreme fear, wondered

If Zoro was human. "One sword style... hell's demon slash!" Zoro said, swiping down his sword, as the demon, with great force and speed, cuts Goldy, leaving him defeated.

Meanwhile, Sanji walked towards Grafall and channelled all his powers to his two legs. Sanji told Grafall that he was never a match for him in the first place and that he didn't know how Grafall got that huge bounty on his head. Sanji's two legs turned fiery as he prepares for his attack. Grafall tried kicking Sanji but Sanji dodged and delivered a 'Black leg style: sunset devil's flip' causing him to jump up, flipping like a sonic ball and landing down to multi hit Grafall with his two legs.

Sanji now looked a bit roughed up after exerting himself, but showing no concern so long as he won.

 _The Strawhats, all except Luffy and Nami, all found themselves in the tower's hall, where they met Sanji. Chopper quickly rushed to Sanji and Zoro to treat them._

"Hmm...perhaps the first room leads to somewhere else" Usopp said. They thought of what to do and then decided to head out of the tower, with Usopp stating that he doesn't want to meet Doflamingo. "Ok then let's head back down" Sanji said as they went down the stairs he used earlier.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami arrived at the top of the tower using another staircase. "So you arrived... Strawhat?" Gray said as he turned to see Luffy. Nami regretted following Luffy, as he was a guy of no sense of direction. Luffy told Nami that the reason he followed that route was because it called him. Nami wondered how that was even possible. "Gear 2nd!. Gum gum jet bazooka!" Luffy said as he attacked. Gray dodged. "I'm not done yet" Luffy said as he attack with "Gum gum whip, Axe, jet pistol". Gray dodged all that too.

Gray told Luffy that he'll make the fight fair by using a speed equal to that of Luffy's. Hearing this, Luffy angrily punched Gray on his cheek, telling him not to kill himself because he won't go easy on him.

Gray then smiled. "Speed speed wind punch" Gray said, spinning his right hand and punching Luffy with continous great speed. "Luffy!" Nami yelled as Luffy fell to the ground.

"Hey...Strawhat, i heard your punch is like that of a bullet...well mine is like that of a cannon". Gray said before laughing.

 _ **Down the tower**_

"Hey let's get Luffy and Nami and leave" Usopp said to Zoro. Zoro who was looking up the tower told the crew that their captain is having a duel up there with Gray, that he doesn't think he would want to be disturbed. Franky asked how Zoro saw that far. Zoro, with a grin, replied telling Franky that there's much he doesn't know about Luffy. "Let's just wait a while" Zoro said as he sat on the floor. "Really?! he could get hurt" Chopper said as he started running back into the tower. Sanji blocked Chopper, stating that shithead swordsman was right (Referring to Zoro). Zoro, who stood up, gave Sanji a long stare as Sanji did the same. Usopp and Brook shifted far backwards. "Oh not again" Robin said as she Lifted herself far high and far backwards. Chopper used his 'Rumble ball guard point' causing more fur to grow out of him, shielding him from external attacks.

Franky jumped far backwards. Zoro and Sanji, still starring at each other, attacked with Sanji using a 'Diable jambe flambage shot' and Zoro using a 'three sword style secret attack:three thousand worlds' spinning his swords towards Sanji. Both attacks hit, causing a mighty wave explosion. The attack blasted Usopp and Brook far far backwards. Franky was farther from the attack range and Robin was higher.

"You wanna kill us...you freaks?!" Usopp yelled from a far distance. "Ahh!" Sanji and Zoro screamed as they have reopened their wounds. "Zoro! Sanji!" Chopper called as he quickly rushed to closed back the wounds. Usopp angrily suggest they leave them like that, because they were stubborn, but Brook asked him who was going to protect him if they weren't around. "Shit! Chopper! Get on with it!" Usopp screamed with fear.

 _ **At the top of the tower**_

Luffy got up and used 'gear 3rd elephant Gatling gun' at Gray, who found it difficult to dodge. Luffy swiftly attacked Gray with a 'Giant pistol' from behind him. Gray fell. He then decided to use all his powers on Luffy.

Gray wondered how he was even hit by a slow attack. Luffy used a 'gum gum elephant Gatling gun' again but Gray dodged. Gray charged up and attacked Luffy so fast he created speed mirages. He kicked and punched Luffy all over with Luffy not knowing what to do next. Luffy punched Gray but the Gray he punched was a mirage. Gray used a 'speed speed vibration thrust' forcing his hand into Luffy's stomach with great impact and speed equal to that which created the speed mirage. "...Ah...ah...Luffy!" Nami screamed falling to her knees, unable to move as fear overwhelmed her. "And you're next" Gray said to Nami as he walked towards her. "Hey...stop!" Luffy said as blood rushed from his stomach and mouth. Gray asked if Luffy was still alive, and Luffy replied telling Gray that he can't die from just that. Luffy, all raged up, was now ready for his revenge. Luffy angrily yelled "Gear 4th!". From gear 3rd he entered gear 4th.

He had huge arms but black and like that of an "Iron gorilla"

Gray threw a punch at him with full speed but Luffy saw it coming and attacked Gray with a "Gum gum kong pistol" both hands hit like they're bumping fist. Luffy then attacked again. His second attack was now the amount of Gray's attack + his together, in other words, twice as strong.

Meanwhile, Doflamingo got up from his chair with a grin, and decided to go to the top of the tower.

Luffy continued punching Gray till he bleed all over his body. "Gum gum kong jaw hammer" Luffy said as he attacked Gray under his jaw, sending him upwards. Luffy with an unimaginable speed appeared up and attacked Gray with a "Gum kong gut hammer" as he used his two hands to hit Gray's gut, sending him downwards and cracking the roof floor of the tower. Gray got up slowly as he tried to attack but Luffy, with his arms pushing in like a spring, yelled "Gum gum kong bazooka!" Releasing his arm as he fired towards Gray's stomach again. The attack's impact and speed was so strong that it sends Gray flying backwards and off the roof but Luffy grabbed him back on the roof. Luffy, out of gear 4th, fell to the ground.

"...ah...Luffy!" Nami yelled softly as she rushed towards him.

Down the tower, the straw hats wondered what could have caused such attack up there. "Robin, get us up there" Zoro said as Nico Robin made a gigantic hand to grow out of the floor, taking them up like an elevator.

Arriving at the top of the tower, they saw Luffy and Gray on the roof floor, Gray fainted but Luffy was sleeping(his kind of way for passing out). Nami who was excited to see them stood up as she stated that they needed to leave the island. "Oh no! Guys, It's...Empress! we gotta go!" Usopp, who noticed that a Marine ship had dropped anchor on the island, said with fear. "I don't wanna meet her" Usopp said as he held Zoro.

"Shit! We have to go now! She's big trouble for us", Sanji said.

Zoro carried Luffy as they descended the tower's roof top using the gigantic arm Robin made.

 _ **At the anchored ships**_

"Sir they are not on their ship" a Marine soldier said to Captain Bear Empress. Empress told them to split up and search the Island. She followed them too just in case she saw Luffy.

At the tower, the Straw hats started running towards their ship trying to avoid the Marines. They took different corners so as to avoid the marines, most especially, Bear Empress. A young Woman that Rivaled Monkey. .

"There!" A marine soldier shouted as he pointed at them. The Marine soldiers who sighted them attacked. Zoro, holding Luffy on his shoulder with one arm used his other arm to draw one of his swords and did a "demon multiple slash" attacking the marines swiftly but with the back of his sword. "Cien fleur" Robin said as she made hands grow out of the bodies of some of the Marines present to hold them down. "Black leg style cannon kick" Sanji said as he jumped up, spin, and landed, hitting the ground, with the force pushing all the Marines.

After arriving at their ship, they raised anchor and started sailing away. The Marines came back to follow them. Empress showed less concern because she was only interested in fighting Luffy, whom she noticed was not in a fighting shape, seeing as his vice captain carried him.

 _ **On the sea**_

The Marines fired multiple cannon shots, but are redirected by Robin, Sanji and Zoro. "Coup de burst!" Franky yelled as the Sunny flew with great force and speed into the air away from the Marine ship.

"Oh man where am i?" Luffy asked as he woke up. The crew were happy to see him. Usopp told Luffy that he's on the Sunny. Luffy asked about Gray, and Nami told him that he was still at the tower's roof. "I guess you did it" Zoro said heading back to watch-duty. Chopper told Luffy to take it easy, that he tore his arm muscles. "It's alright...after all I'm rubber" Luffy replied with a huge grin. Nami punched him, telling him to take it easy that he could have died. Luffy smiled as he got up yelling "Alright!" Stating that he can't wait for their next adventure. "YOU MUST NOT BE HUMAN YOU IDIOT!" all the Strawhats replied shouting, except for Nico Robin who smiled.

Meanwhile, Doflamingo arrived at the tower top. "You look stupid, pathetic, and weak. I could kill you now if i wanted to" he said to an unconscious Gray as he picked him up to his shoulder, then,starring at the sea, laughing. "Strawhat Luffy" he said as he went back in the tower.

 _ **THE END**_

 **Some Goofs i bet you didn't notice.**

1\. Luffy didn't pay after eating when they first arrived at the island.

2\. It waited until after the fight with Luffy and Gray that it was mentioned that Zoro followed luffy.

was never mentioned where Gray went and how he came about hearing Luffy's scream.

ignored the fact that luffy called him "Cray Pepper".

 **Things i thought about**

1\. I thought about making Luffy's gear 4th different from the manga's,since this was a fiction

2\. I thought about ending it at the Sunny,with the Straw hats but ending it with Doflamingo felt cooler.

3\. I thought about making Doflamingo arrived earlier so that he could fight with Luffy,but Luffy might die, even if he wins.

4\. I thought about giving Goldy ball the move Zoro used in finishing him,but i just felt like ending the fight.

5\. I thought about naming this fiction Gear fourth awakened,The adventures of Luffy,a pirate's tale,but 'A Speedster's Trouble' suits it.

 **Characters i created**

1\. Gray power

2\. Bear Empress

3\. The crossed beards

4\. Lightning pirates.

 **Moves i created**

1\. All Gray's skills

2\. All the crossed beards skills

3\. Zoro's hell demon slash

5\. Sanji's sunset devil's flip.

It's my first fiction so i don't expect it to be perfect,but i hope you enjoed it. -Irwin Caruso.


End file.
